


Blizzards Suck

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alaska, Cas has never skied before, Dean's still sour about Becky, Lil' Angst, M/M, Skiing, Some Fluff, and it's kinda hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Today's prompt is blizzardTeam free will plus Gabriel decide to go skiing in Alaska (because angels can fly wherever the hell they want) and get caught in a blizzard. Will they survive???(Yeah don't worry they all end up fine but cold)





	Blizzards Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Listen, I know I haven't been doing many days of shipmas, only doing 1 and 2 so far, but I promise I have good explanation.  
> Thing is, I had a orthodontic surgery (nothing major, I'm fine if you're wondering) on the third, but I'm pretty much recovered now, and I promise to do every day of shipmas from now on!!

"Who's up for a vacation!"

"What?"

"I said," Gabriel snorted, waltzing into the bunker, "who's up for a vacation?"

"No I... I heard you just," Dean said, staring at the archangel in confusion, "a vacation? A, it's the middle of winter and B we're hunters. Why would we go on vacation?"

"Because I'm boooooooooored." Gabriel whined, walking over the Winchesters. He gave Sam a light kiss on the cheek before returning to his banter with Dean.

"It's so ... _repetitive_ around here. All you ever do it hunt, drive, research, you must want a break right? Let's spice things up around here!" Gabriel all but cheered before Dean suddenly stood up, knocked his chair over in the process, and marched over to the archangel.

"Listen man," He started, his voice dropped to a slightly menacing growl, "I know you just wanna have fun and crap, but no thanks." He grunted before storming off. 

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Gabriel asked, picked up the chair and shutting the Winchester's still open laptop. 

"Oh, nothing, it's just his time of the month." Sam teased and Gabriel let out a little laugh. He walked over to where Sam was sitting and draped his torso on top of his boyfriend, bombarding him with kisses. 

"No but really, Dean's not really one for vacations anymore." Sam went on, "Our last Vegas week, I ended up marrying Becky, and there was a demon involved, and everything really went to crap. We haven't had a Vegas week, or any other vacation since then." Sam's expression turned from playful to slightly solemn, and Gabriel caught his cheek in his hand and turned Sam's head to face him. 

"Well Samshine, I'm gonna fix that!" Gabriel winked before lightly pressing two fingers to Sam's forehead. The hunter felt a presence in his head for half a second, then Gabriel removed his fingers and it was gone. 

"Gabe, what were you doing in my head?" Sam questioned, but Gabriel just wiggled his eyebrows, "Nothing you need to worry about kiddo." He ruffled Sam's hair before walking off.

"Gabe-" Sam began, but instead just shook his head and went back to his research.

\---

The next day, Gabriel appeared at the top of the stairs, an oversized ski helmet on his head with the goggles hanging down on the ridge of his nose and a pair of skis in his hands.

"Pack your bags boys! We're going to Alaska!" He bounced into the bunker, followed by Castiel.

"What the hell?! We're going to Alas- hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

"Alaska? What would ... this better not be about yesterday." Dean snorted at Gabriel, but the archangel just winked at him.

Dean flared his nostrils before continuing, "Gabriel I swear I will douse you in Holy Oil and set you on fire if you're serious." He stared at the archangel but he he just shrugged. 

"Serious as you are about hunting Deano." Gabriel teased, as Dean grumbled, "Don't call me Deano." before marching over to his brother.

"Come on Sam! We can't go to Alaska! I mean ... it's Alaska! And we've got cases to solve, right? We can not just drop everything and go _skiing_." He ranted, but Sam shook his head.

"I don't know Dean, we've been under alot of stress lately. What with the men of letters on our backs ... maybe a little break isn't such a bad idea." Sam tried to reason, and Dean dropped his eyes, refusing to submit. 

"Sam's right Dean." Castiel suddenly appeared beside the brothers, siding with Sam, "Your stress levels have been very high lately, dangerously even. I'm afraid it could have an affect on you or your health. Forgetting for a few days could do good ... I don't want you two endangering yourselves."

"You really think so Cas?" Dean asked, eyes raising to meet the angel's.

"Yes, I do. Besides, skiing sounds interesting. What is it?" Castiel continued, and Dean let out the hearty laugh. He turned to face the archangel, and smiled reluctantly.

"Fine, we'll go." He grumbled, and Gabriel grinned. 

"Great!" He snapped, and suddenly ski bags appeared at his, as well as Sam's, Dean's and Cas' feet. They all reached to open their respective bags before Gabriel stopped them.

"Ah, no need, they're fitted for you, and custom painted as well. My treat." He smiled proudly, but Dean opened his bag anyways. A smile spread across his face when he pulled out a sleek looking ski and boot: Jet black with green, silvery blue and dun highlights.

"Heh, maybe this won't be so bad." He chuckled when he spotted his name printed on the bag, in his own handwriting somehow. Sam saw his brother's skis and decided to open his own bag. 

"Really Gabriel? Plaid?" He laughed as he pulled out a plaid ski with a burgundy strip on the right side. 

"What can I say Sammy, they suit you." Gabriel teased his boyfriend, and Sam just rolled his eyes. Cas opened his as well, finding navy blue and gold skis. 

"Well boys, better get packing!" Gabriel cheered once more before snapping as winter parkas appeared on Sam's, Dean's and Cas' backs, also customized. 

"Heh, thanks man." Dean smiled before everyone headed off to their room to pack.

\---

About thirty minutes later, everyone congregated in the bunker library. 

"Well, ready to go?" Gabriel asked as the two hunters and fellow angel appeared beside him.

A mass 'yes' sounded throughout the group, and the two angels reached to press their hands against the Winchester's foreheads before Dean shied back.

"Woah woah woah, last time I got zapped someplace I didn't poop for a week." He grunted, but everyone just stiffed a laugh and before they knew it the four were at the Alyeska Hotel in the Girdwood Mountains.

"Well boys, here we are. One of the most luxurious ski resort in all the world." The archangel announced as they strode through the front doors. Gabriel cleared his throat as he approached the front desk.

"Hi, welcome to Alyeska Resort! Can I help you?" The female employee greeted the four, and Dean startled slightly. 

He whispered aside to Sam, "Good God, this is the best service we've ever got! What, usually we're greeted with a grunt and a key thrown at us or something." He chuckled and Sam laughed a little.

Back at the desk, Gabriel was checking in, "Yeah, I'm checking in under Bennett Stark?" The employee typed a few things into the computer before smiling again. 

"Yep, here you are! Two rooms?" She asked, stooping down to a rack of key cards under the desk.

"That's me. Thanks sweetheart." Gabriel smiled as the girl handed him the two keys cards, and she smiled back. 

"Well, have a wonderful stay handsome." She winked and he smiled. That, of course, was before Sam came over and kissed Gabriel on the cheek, leading him away to the other two. Everyone laughed at the disappointed expression on the girl's face.

"Come on Romeo, let's go to our rooms." Sam chuckled as the four boarded an elevator and to their respective rooms. 

On the elevator, Gabriel suddenly groaned and planted his palm on his face.

"What is it?" Sam asked, confused at his boyfriend's sudden shift.

"You know," He explained, "I shouldn't have gotten Cas and Dean a room with two beads. We all know they're gonna end up in one by the end of this trip, if they're not already." He and Sam laughed, while Castiel blushed furiously and Dean smacked the back of his head, which just made him laugh harder. 

"Bitch." Dean grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, and Gabriel giggled slightly before returning, "Jerk."

"That's my line!" Sam retorted, and Gabriel laughed even harder. 

\---

The next day, the four met up in the hotel lobby with their ski bags and winter clothing.

Castiel had a pamphlet in his hand, "It says here there's a shuttle to the ski hill everyday. Shall we?" He asked, and everyone consecutively agreed, and headed outside to wait for the hourly shuttle. 

On the way, Dean schooled Castiel on the basics of skiing, Sam read the local newspaper, Gabriel ate a chocolate bar for breakfast, an average day in the life of team free will plus Gabriel. 

Once they arrived at the mountain, Dean grinned wider than he had in a long time.

"Well Gabe, I have to admit, this is a nice change. Thanks for bringing us here." He smiled, and Gabriel grinned back.

"No problem Deano. Glad to help a likely future brother-in-law." He winked and Sam and Dean stopped consecutively. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing." Gabriel blushed slightly and Sam stood flabbergasted for a few more seconds before continuing towards the lift. 

"Oh hey, I forgot to ask," Dean continued, "Why did you choose skiing?"

"Well, I took a peek inside yours and Sam's head-"

"You did?"

"Shut up and let me explain ... Yeah, and I found that Sam loves winter and a few sports involved," Sam nodded in agreement as Gabriel continued, "and you have a thing for mountains, even though you didn't want me to say that because you think it's 'sappy'!" 

Everyone laughed except Dean, who just grumbled, "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, you love me though." Gabriel teased as they reached the ski lift. He snapped, and suddenly a map appeared in his hands. 

"Well, I propose we do mostly greens today, since Cassy is a noob." Gabriel started and Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"'Noob'? I've never heard that before, what does it mean?" He asked, and Gabriel just shook his head and laughed.

"Well Cas, it means you're a newbie at something," Sam answered, "means you're inexperienced." And Cas made a small 'o' with his mouth in comprehension. 

"I see, thank you Sam. Also Gabriel, please do not call me 'Cassy'. Castiel or Cas will suffice." He stated blankly, and Gabriel laughed again. 

"Anyways, I think he's right. Green hills sound like a good idea." Dean redirected the conversation back to the right topic, and everyone agreed. They all boarded a lift and set off on the first hill of their weekend trip. 

However, soon enough, it proved to be less thrilling then they'd hoped.

Castiel, and Dean with him, were moving at about negative 1 miles per hours on the hill, and there was hardly any skiing getting done at all. 

After about thirty minutes of practically nothing, Gabriel finally snapped. 

"Oh my dad, you know what-" He groaned, skiing over to where Castiel and Dean were 'temporarily' stopped. He tapped Castiel on the shoulder lightly, and Castiel, plus Dean, turned to face him. 

"Yes Gabriel?" 

"Oh nothing, I just gave you the ability to ski really well." Gabriel shrugged before skiing off towards Sam, leaving the two no time for a reply. 

"Gabe, what did you do?" Sam asked as his boyfriend skied up to him. 

"Just saved us from a weekend of zero skiing. You're welcome." He stated before heading off down the hill. Sam choked back a laugh and follow suite. 

A few minutes later, Dean and Castiel found Gabriel and Sam at the bottom of the slope. 

"Well Cas? How'd you like your first time skiing?" Dean asked, lifting the ski mask off his face, squinting slightly. 

"It was very enjoyable, thank you Dean. And thank you Gabriel for bringing us here. After all, these two needed a break, unless I have misinterpreted my telepathy." Castiel said, and Gabriel snorted a bit.

"That was a mouthful." He laughed before everyone headed off back towards the ski lift for another go. 

\---

The four had just finished they're last hill of the day, and were on the shuttle back to the Alyeska hotel.

"Listen up fellas, I was looking at a pamphlet about our hotel last night-" Dean started before Gabriel interrupted, "You, unnecessarily reading unnecessary information? Who are you and what have you done with Dean??"

Everyone laughed, except Dean, who just rolled his eyes.

" _As I was saying_ ... I was reading up and this place has a swanky-as-hell indoor/outdoor pool and a hot tub with frickin _free_ champagne! Who's joining me after supper?" He all but cheered, and the other three agreed.

After a dinner at the hotel's restaurant, everyone headed up to their rooms to change into their swimming gear.

The first thing Gabriel said when he and Sam entered their room was "I sure hope you didn't bring a speedo."

"What?" Sam laughed, "Of course not, those things are ridiculous." Sam pulled out the swimming trunks out of his suitcase to show Gabriel just in case, and he huffed in approval.

"Why wouldn't you want me wearing a speedo?" Sam questioned, slightly concerned about his boyfriend's previous question.

"Oh, just in case there's any ladies there that try to steal my man." He explained, cuddling up to Sam, "You are, after all, the hottest man who ever lived."

"Oh Gabe." Sam laughed blushing slightly, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"No, I'm not kidding!" Gabriel continued, "Believe me, I've existed since before the beginning of time, I've seen pretty much every guy to walk this earth, and you are one of the most attractive I've ever seen!"

Sam just laughed and pulled Gabriel closer. The pair just sat on the bed together, just enjoying the moment, until Sam finally remember they were meeting Dean at the pool.

\---

The next day, the four met up down at the lobby, their suitcases in hand. 

"Alright, well, last day here. What do you guys think about hitting the hardest run here?" Dean questioned, and the two angels agreed, but not Sam.

"I don't know Dean. I checked the weather this morning, and there's a 20 percent change of a big storm in the area." He said, concern clear on his tongue.

"Pft, 20 percent? It'll probably just be a light snowfall or something. Come on, let's make the best out of this!" Dean cheered, slapping Gabriel on the back just a little.

Gabriel smiled to himself.

"Well, if you say so ..." Sam okay-ed the situation and Gabriel zapped everything except their ski stuff back to the bunker. Soon enough, they were at the top of the dogleg trail. 

"Well, here we are. Toughest trail on the mountain. You guys up for this?" Dean said, voice full of excitement. Everyone cheered and whooped for they're very last run, except Sam, who was looking up at the sky, noticing dark clouds slowly moving in their direction. The visibility was already poor where they were -  a cloud surround their location and it was very hard to see.

But he to cheered for their descent.

When they were about 10 minutes down the trail, not only was the visibility was still awful, but the winds had picked up and snow was starting to fall. 

"What did I tell you Dean?" Sam gloated slightly to his brothers, even though he was filled with fear. 

"Relax Sammy. It's just a light snowfall so far." He brushed off his brother, though right as he said that the winds picked up again and the snow fell even harder. 

"Sam's right Dean. This does have the beginnings of the blizzard." Castiel added, which seemed to have an affect on Dean, since he almost immediately agreed with him. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Gabe, what do you think?"

"I dunno Deano, I think they might be right. This does look a little funny." He admitted, looking up to face the ominous clouds.

"Well, in that case, I'm getting down this thing as soon as possible. Who's with me?" Dean said, fear now present in his voice as well. 

Everyone else agreed, and they set off down the trail again.

Only 5 minutes later the blizzard was in full swing. 

" **Sam! Cas! Gabe? Where are you?** "

" **Dean?** "

" **Yeah!** "

" **I'm over here!** "

" **Alright, I'll try to find you! Stay there!** "

" **Ok!** "

Dean slowly made his way through the snow, and found the archangel huddled against a rock wall. 

"Gabe? That you?"

"Yeah, hey." Gabriel whimpered, straightening out a bit and skiing up to Dean

"Hey, have you seen Sam or Cas?" Dean asked frantically, having lost them in the thick snow.

"No, I haven't. You haven't seen them?" Gabriel asked back, desperate to find his boyfriend.

"No. I was hoping they'd be with you! Oh god, where are they?" Dean starting panicking, breathes starting to come quicker and quicker. 

"Oh Dad, I don't know, but you gotta stay calm! Hey, try praying to Cassy. Maybe he can fly to us." Gabriel suggested, and Dean rushed at the idea. He folded his hands together and shouted,

"CAS! Whether you're hearing my regularly or in your head, I'm here with Gabriel, and we can't find you or Sam. So please, if you can hear me then please fly over here. I'm worried sick about you two!"

The two heard the flapping of wings and suddenly Castiel appeared beside them. Dean promptly pulled him into a hug, sighing in relief. 

"Jesus Castiel, I lost you man." He panted, "Don't ever do that again, okay??"

"Yes, I'm glad you two are alright Dean. So, you haven't seen Sam anywhere?" The angel asked, and the others shook their heads. 

"No, I haven't gotten any prayers from him either, and I'm starting to freak." Gabriel let out, slowly descending into panic as well. 

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure we'll find him. But we should get going if we want to find him." Castiel soothed, but in reality he was also quite scared and a bit panicked as well. 

"Well, we should probably walk. We don't want to be accidentally sliding anywhere we don't want to in this weather." Dean added, and the other two agreed and they took off their skis. Walking in their boots was undeniably uncomfortable, but it was the safest option. 

After several minutes of searching, Gabriel came to an abrupt stop.

" **Everyone shut up!** "  His scream was heard above even the roar of the wind, and Dean and Castiel ceased their shouting of Sam's name. 

"Did you hear something?" Dean cried back, and Gabriel just turned to him and yelled, "I said SHUT UP!"

Gabriel strained his hearing and to his dismay he heard a voice calling for help.

It was Sam's voice.

Tears came to Gabriel's eyes in both relief and fear as he starting shouting into nothing.

" **SAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?** " He cried, desperate for an answer. Dean and Castiel soon arrived at his side and started calling Sam's name as well. After a bit, Gabriel came up with an idea and screamed, " **PRAY FOR ME KIDDO! PRAY AND I CAN FLY TO YOU!** "

Dean and Castiel quieted down and watched Gabriel intently. His eyes were scrunched shut and Castiel could tell we was combing through angel radio. Suddenly, he perked up, and spun to face Dean. 

"Dean, listen up. I've got something. I'm gonna fly over there, and after one minute, pray for me and I can fly back to you two. If I don't come back, keep praying until I do. Do you understand?" He interrogated, and Dean nodded profusely. 

Gabriel zapped to Sam to find him fallen in a heap. He ran over, rushing to Sam's side and shaking him gently, letting him know someone was there.

"Sam? Sam! Hey sugar, it's me. It's Gabriel. Hey, talk to me-" He was cut off with a faint whimper of his name.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah! Hey, it's me!" He smiled, tears beginning to spill over his eyelids. He removed his goggles and wiped his eyes, before returning his attention to Sam.

"Now, what happened to you? Where's the pain, we're gonna fix you up just right, okay?" He sniffed, and Sam gritted his teeth and looked up. Gabriel followed his gaze and saw that they were at the bottom of about a 30 feet cliff. 

"Oh my god, you fell."

His attention immediately went to Sam's legs, tearing off the skis and feeling up and down his legs. One of Sam's legs was bent in a very not-normal way. 

"Sam, you broke your leg." Gabriel whined, knowing that fixing one of these was a pain for the person involved. "Listen, I can fix it, but it's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch. You up for it?" He looked up at Sam, and saw him nod slightly. 

"You sure? I don't want you getting more broken than you already are." He asked, concerned, but heard a faint, "Do it." over the wind.

He took a deep breath, and placed his hands on the broken area. He reformed the bone as quickly as possible, but it was hard with Sam's agonizing screams in the background.

"Sammy I'm so sorry! I'm almost done cupcake, you're gonna be okay! Sam?" Gabriel cried over Sam's leg, becoming concerned when the screams stopped. When he was done, he moved up to Sam's face. He lifted off the goggles to see that Sam's eyes were closed, pink and puffy from crying in pain, and there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. 

" _Jesus F. tap-dancing Christ._ " He grabbed Sam and his skis and flew back to where Dean and Castiel were waiting impatiently. When he returned, Dean rushed over. 

"Do you have Sam? I heard him scream, what the hell happened?" He asked, moving his attention to his unconscious brother. "Sammy? SAMMY!"

"DEAN!" Gabriel shouted, catching his attention, as well as Castiel's, "He broke his leg. I fixed, but he passed out. We gotta get you all home. Hold on-"

Dean and Castiel placed their hands on the archangel and then they were back at the bunker. Before they could say anything, Gabriel and Sam were gone again. 

"Oh that son of a bitch! Where are they know?" Dean yelled in anger and fear, looking around frantically. Castiel paused before explaining, "Gabriel took your brother to the hospital Dean. He's getting Sam help."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean apologized, "Sorry for freaking out."

"Don't worry Dean, I know how you feel." Castiel reconciled, a hint of sadness flickering in his eyes before his began undoing his snow-drenched parka. Dean decided not to address it and starting undoing his own coat.

\---

Gabriel was pacing impatiently outside Sam's door in the hospital, before a nurse finally came out and greeted him.

"You're Sam's boyfriend, correct?" He asked, and Gabriel frantically replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm his boyfriend. How is he?"

"Well Mister Stark, you're boyfriend's in completely stable condition. He suffered some trauma to his left leg, but besides that he'll be fine." She assured him, and Gabriel slumped in relief.

"Thank dad. C-can I see him?" He asked, and the nurse nodded. He raced through in the door, finding Sam smiling brightly at him.

"Oh Sam ..." he whimpered, before running over and hugging him tighter than ever before.

"Good God Gabe, please don't kill me!" He laughed, and suddenly Gabriel pulled back, a serious expression. 

"Gabriel?"

"You scared the crap out of me  on that mountain sugar. I lost you, then I found you but you passed out when I fixed your leg, and I thought I might lose you." He admitted, eyebrows scrunching slightly, "never do that again, okay?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna lose you either Gabe. I love you." Sam said, smiling softly, and Gabriel grinned back.

"Love you too Samwich." He gingerly placed and hand on Sam's, and the pair just sat there together, just enjoying the moment. 

"Hey," Sam suddenly broke the silence, "This is a bit like when he were at Alyeska isn't it!" He laughed, and Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, romantic." He joked, since they were in a hospital and there's hardly anything romantic about that. But seeing Sam looking at him the way he was, it did become a little romantic. 

Gabriel leaned in and kisses Sam on the lips. He heard some 'awwww' and 'isn't that cute' from the nurses but he didn't hear them. All that mattered was Sam, and that he was okay. When they broke apart, Sam was smiling brighter than he had in a long time. There was another peaceful silence, that lasted much longer than the last. Sam gazing into Gabriel's eyes, Gabriel gazing into his. 

It was pretty romantic after all. 

"Oh hey you know what Gabe?"

"What."

"Blizzards suck."

"Agreed."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're satisfied, I stayed up until 11:37 pm writing this damn thing


End file.
